


Keep It Clean

by QuoteMyFoot



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [9]
Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuoteMyFoot/pseuds/QuoteMyFoot
Summary: Chihiro finds unusual ways to reflect on her situation.Written for the 100 Fandoms Challenge, #009 Dust.





	Keep It Clean

It was strange, given how much she used to hate cleaning her room, but Chihiro found that she was most herself when she was cleaning. Whilst she was in the middle of work, she could disappear inside her head. She didn’t have to pretend to be Sen, to worry about Haku or her parents. She could just _remember._

  


The more she remembered, the more she disliked the old Chihiro. But there was value in that, too, in the girl who could be a brat because she didn’t need to save anyone.

  


Chihiro liked cleaning, because it was important to remember.


End file.
